wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
Only July 24 2020 19:30:00 EST until Tokyo!!! This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up (like if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser) Olympic qualifiers.png|Olympic Qualifiers|link=User blog:Candycoateddoom/2020 Olympic Teams & Individuals|linktext=Find out who's going to Tokyo and who is staying home. Top scores of 2020.png|Top Scores|link=Top Scores of 2020|linktext=A list of the top scores of the year. A casual fan's guide to tokyo 2020.png|A Guide to Tokyo|link=User blog:Candycoateddoom/A Casual Gym Fan's Guide to Tokyo 2020|linktext=A guide to Tokyo for casual fans. Schedule & start list.png|Schedule & Start List|link=Candycoateddoom/2020 Olympic Schedule & Start List Masterpost|linktext=Take a look at the schedule to see who's competing when. Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia! This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. This wikia is for elite gymnastics. For information on the USA's JO program, click here. For information on NCAA gymnastics, click here. *WOGA Classic - Plano, USA - January 31-February 2 *1st Italian Serie A Nationale - Firenze, ITA - 1st *Elite Canada - Calgary, CAN - 5th-9th *Houston National Invitational - Houston, USA - 7th-9th *Melbourne World Cup - Melbourne, AUS - 20th-23rd *2nd Italian Serie A Nationale - Ancona, ITA - 22nd Olga Vladimirovna Strazheva (Russian: Ольга Владимировна Стражева, born November 12 in Zaporizhia) is a retired Soviet gymnast. She represented the Soviet Union at the 1986 Goodwill Games, 1988 Olympic Games, and 1989 World Championships. read more... Mohini Bhardwaj - USA - 1995 U.S. Olympic Festival - EF Isabelle Severino - FRA - 1996 World Championships - EF Daniela Silivaş - ROU - 1988 Olympics - EF Giulia Steingruber - SUI - 2019 World Championships - AA Do you have a particular routine you want to be featured on the front page? Check the Featured Articles Archive to see if it's already been up here. If it hasn't, leave a video link in the comments. To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who is most likely to win the American Cup? Lilia Akhaimova - RUS Kayla DiCello - USA Georgia Godwin - AUS Hitomi Hatakeda - JPN Morgan Hurd - USA Brooklyn Moors - CAN Claire Pontlevoy - FRA Roxana Popa Nedelcu - ESP Diana Varinska - UKR Giorgia Villa - ITA Sarah Voss - GER Zhang Jin - CHN *Ionela Loaieş - 1st *Konnor McClain - 1st *Elena Piskun - 2nd *Jazmyn Foberg - 2nd *Alessia Leolini - 3rd *Carly Patterson - 4th *Skye Blakely - 4th *Zeng Siqi - 5th *Oana Petrovschi - 5th *Elise Ray - 6th *Kim Zmeskal - 6th *Gabriela Potorac - 6th *Liu Zhilin - 6th *Alice D'Amato - 7th *Asia D'Amato- 7th *Yao Jinnan - 8th *Elsa García - 8th *Svetlana Boginskaya - 9th *Daiane Dos Santos - 10th *Mariana Oliveira - 10th *Svetlana Klyukina - 10th *Cristina Grigoras - 11th *Lavinia Agache - 11th *Kang Yun-Mi - 11th *Kylie Dickson - 11th *Nicoleta Daniela Şofronie - 12th *Dumitriţa Turner - 12th *Chen Siyi - 12th *Kristy Powell - 13th *Wang Tiantian - 14th *Carlotta Ferlito - 15th *Elena Produnova - 15th *Kim Gwang-Suk - 15th *Dorina Böczögő - 15th *Teal Grindle - 15th *Angelina Kysla - 15th *Karin Janz - 17th *Lisa Skinner - 17th *Vanessa Atler - 17th *Erika Fasana - 17th *Huang Mandan - 17th *Katarzyna Jurkowska-Kowalska - 18th *Alexandra Eremia - 19th *Mirela Paşca - 19th *Elena Grudneva - 21st *Sydney Barros - 21st *Li Shanshan - 22nd *Wang Wei - 22nd *Kristyna Palesova - 22nd *Yu Minobe - 23rd *Nia Dennis - 23rd *Ellis O'Reilly - 23rd *Sherine El-Zeiny - 23rd *Brooklyn Moors - 23rd *Giorgia Villa - 23rd *Margzetta Frazier - 25th *Lisa Mason - 26th *Maile O'Keefe - 26th Follow us on Twitter __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse